For the love of a Hero
by D3Fan
Summary: My final song fic in what i like to call my Hero trilogy, contains Rukato and Rena/Guil couples. Please read my other two if you want to understand this one better, Enjoy! r


For the love of a Hero  
  
"What a grand thing, to be loved! What a grander thing still, to love! - Victor Hugo –  
  
Disclaimer: Hello everyone; welcome to the final song fic in my Hero trilogy. This story is taking place where my second one " Return of a Hero" left off. When the story starts, Guilmon has already been reunited with Takato and all the other Tamer's now know he is alive. There was a party, and unfortunately for Renamon she did not get to see him at all during it. The story starts with him outside, and the party has just ended. Ok that's enough info, now please enjoy my final song-fic for this series, and I don't own digimon or " Your still the one" by Shania Twain.  
  
He felt the wind blow across his face, the calm warm air made him relaxed. Boy did I miss this, he thought silently. Two years, two years he had spent in the digital world, and during those two years things changed. He had grown smarter, as well as strong and agile. He had trained with the kindly Ogermon that had found him unconscious in the digital world. The digital world, how he got there was beyond his knowledge. He had last remembered fighting Kimeramon, the ugly monster had attacked his friends and he put himself in the way of the blast. There was pain, a great deal of pain, and he fully remembered what happened next. Rika, Renamon and the others bio-merged, and proceeded to give Kimeramon a beating. They destroyed him, and de-digivolved just in time to see Guilmon start to fade away. " Did you get him?" were his last words. Guilmon shuddered at the thought, and then looked up at the stars. Since his data wasn't loaded by another digimon, Guilmon had returned to the digital world, becoming trapped there with no way out. So deep in thought he was that he didn't pick up the sounds of soft footsteps coming up behind him. " They are beautiful aren't they?" came a feminine voice, breaking his concentration. He turned and smiled as he saw his new mate stood next to him. " Yeah they are, but not as beautiful as you Renamon," he replied.  
  
The couple sat there in silence, listening to the few people who were still at Takato's house. Rika was talking with Takato, though it was apparent that both were more focused on each other's looks than words. Renamon smiled as she thought of Rika and Takato, though it sounded strange, they would actually be good for each other. " Hey Renamon, you there?" Guilmon asked while waving his hand in front of her eyes. She blinked, and then mentally cursed herself for not paying attention. " I'm sorry, but what did you say again?" " Where were you during the party? I looked all over for you." Renamon looked at him and sighed; she took her hand and placed it on his back, hugging herself closer to him. " I was out here, not wanting the others to know we were together now," she said, " I guess it will take a while before the others accept this." Guilmon nodded and looked at her, completely lost in her jade green eyes. They remained like that, so lost in each other's eyes that they almost didn't hear the music start playing from Takato's living room. Guilmon smiled and looked at Renamon, a small plan forming in his mind, " Renamon, would you like to dance?" She was shocked at this, but gave him a warm smile all the same. " Where did you learn to dance?" she asked. He blushed a bit, making her giggle. " Well I saw one of those classes that teach people so I asked Takato if I could go, they accepted me since we did beat the D-Reaper," he said. She smiled and shook her head, " sure why not?" He grinned and led her over to a nearby vacant space, where the two of the came together and started to sway to the music.  
  
When I first saw you, I saw love.  
  
And the first time you touched me,  
  
I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.  
  
She smiled at him lovingly while he grinned at her. " Ready?" he asked as the singer started. She smiled and ran her hand over his head, " Bring it on," she chuckled.  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
He picked up the tempo of their dancing now, matching in perfect sync with the music. She was startled by this, but smiled and followed his lead. The two of them didn't realize that they had an audience though, as Rika and Takato were watching from the glass door.  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
" I would never have thought this possible," said Takato in silent awe. Next to him Rika was nodding to, as she watched Guilmon twirl Renamon away from him and then back. " Where did he learn to dance?" she asked. Takato chuckled and put one of his arms around her, causing her to blush. " The same place I learned to," he said before pulling her into a similar hug like Guilmon had Renamon. " Takato!" Rika laughed quietly. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before turning back to watch the two digimon in love.  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
She sighed contentedly and placed her head on his chest. In the two years he was gone, he had grown to just a few inches taller than her. He noticed this and bent down to kiss her, never breaking their movements. " I love you Renamon," he whispered. She looked up at him and smiled before whispering, " And I you my love."  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Rika kissed Takato now, the two Tamer's were lost in each other's sign of affection. Takato remembered how they came together, during the small incident in the digital world when he found Guilmon again. She had comforted him in the cave, showing him the side of her he liked, her compassionate loving side. He heard what Guilmon said and broke the kiss long enough to look at Rika. " I love you Rika," he said. She looked at him and smirked, causing Takato to stare confusedly at her. " I love you to Goggle-head," she said and the giggled as Takato sighed and shook his head. " Why do you always call me that?" he asked. She looked at him and grinned, " because I can!" Takato chuckled and once again turned to watch his partner.  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
His face came closer and closer to hers, bringing with it the eventual kiss that she yearned for. Renamon looked at his golden eyes, which shone with love and respect for her. I'll never forget this, she thought when he finally brought his lips against hers. If anyone anywhere said that love was nothing and meant nothing, then all they would have to do was look at the couple and immediately find themselves wrong. They broke apart and he smiled at her, while she smiled at him. And now the grand finally, he thought.  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
As the last two lyrics came out, Guilmon slowly dipped her and then brought her back up. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder now, nuzzling him gently. " Thank you for this, and for everything," she whispered into his ear. He looked at her and quietly said, " No thank you." She smiled once more and the together with him looked back up at the stars, not noticing Rika and Takato doing the same. " It's getting late, me and Renamon better go," Rika whispered. Takato smiled and stood up, then helped her get to her feet. " Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" he asked as she stepped through the door. " You can count on it Takato, you can count on it," she said as she left. Takato smiled and then looked up at the distant stars. Two new couples were added to the world that night, and they would certainly last forever.  
  
Author's notes: There you have it, the final story of my hero trilogy, please tell me what you thought in your reviews. Also I have two other announcements, one I want to thank duke and all the others who reviewed my first two stories, thanks everyone! Second I am thinking of starting a new trilogy, but I don't know who and what to write it on, if you have any ideas please let me know. Well got to go, hope you enjoyed this small mini-series! 


End file.
